ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah-Brian: Trixes Swapped
...is the third installment of the Noah-Brian crossover trilogy. It is the sequel to Noah-Brian: Dimensional Chaos and Brian-Noah: Dimensional Distress. Plot Noah is watching Blue's Clues. (Noah): WOO. THIS SHOW IS EPIC. IT'S THE LIBRARY! YAY! Okay I'm bored. I'm gonna go see some random universe. Noah transformed. (Noah): Clockwork! Noah opened a portal and walked into it. He came back and turned off the TV, then went back in. He was in Brian's universe. (Noah): OMG THIS UNIVERSE IS SO RANDOM. I LOVE RANDOM. Brian is fighting a bunch of Techadons. He's using his gauntlet and shooting fire everywhere. (Brian): HA! Fire in your face! Hey is that the Noah-OUCH STOP SHOOTING LASERS AT ME Brian transformed to Humungousaur and destroyed 3 of the Techadons. (Noah): Yay! Techadon destroying time! Noah shot a time ray at a few Techadons and turned them to ash. Brian grabbed one Techadon and threw it at the others. Noah then shot a time blast at the pile of robots and aged them. Brian and Noah reverted back. (Brian): EPIC. High-five! ...BUUUT, another Techadon appeared. This one is slightly bigger and all that crap. He shoots lasers at the Trixes, then the Trixes glowed white and... (Noah): What happened to the Matrix? (Brian): :O I got yours! (Noah): And I got yours! The Techadon opened two different portals. He threw Noah to the first portal, and he threw Brian to the second portal. They both fell out in different universes. Noah was in a place full of jelly and Brian was in a place full of peanut butter. (Noah): Jelly! WOO. Noah activated the Cooliotrix and scrolled through. (Noah): This is quite a...weird playlist. Noah finally settled on one. (Noah): Spirit Pincer! Hmm....interesting. Suddenly, a huge jelly monster comes out from the ground. He grabbed Noah and throws him to a portal near him. (Noah): OH SHIP ZOMBIES Meanwhile... (Brian): PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME Brian started eating all the peanut butter while singing. But then, a few peanut butter monsters grabbed Brian. (Brian): I DUN WANNA LEAVE! Brian transformed into Upchuck and ate the monsters. But one grabbed him and threw him into a portal. Now, Noah was in a world full of spiders and Brian was in a world full of scorpions. (Noah): SPIDERS! GET ME OUTTA HERE! HELP! AH! Oh wait. Lasers. Noah shot lasers at the spiders but it didn't work. (Noah): FUDGE. AND WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS!? Fourth wall breaker! Meanwhile.... (Brian): OMG SCORPIONS! (eats scorpions) Yum. (eats more) All the scorpions ran away, but then a giant one emerges from the ground. (Brian): Oh crap...I must figure out how to do stuff with this Trix while RUNNING! Brian transformed to Fasttrack and ran away. Meanwhile... (Noah): MAH LASERS AREN'T WORKING! Noah transformed, then transformed again. (Noah): Ultimate Spidermonkey! The spiders shot webs at Noah, but Noah shot one too. He captured a few spiders. One grabbed him by its teeth and banged him against the wall repeatedly. (Noah): Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. FUDGE THIS. Noah punched the spider in one of its eyes. Meanwhile... (Brian): Worst...battery....ever...(times out) Darn you, Noah! Brian hides behind a rock, but a large scorpion appeared in front of him. Brian facepalmed. The scorpion went to sting him...buuuuuuut (Brian): I run away? Maybe. (Brian): -_- Meanwhile... Noah is punching more spiders. (Noah): DIE DIE DIE. But then he times out. (Noah): Son of a Daughter! Meanwhile again... Brian is riding on a scorpion. (Brian): Aw yeah! Meanwhile... Noah is absorbing the ground and punching the spiders. (Noah): Ha! Eat that! (Spider): No. It tastes gross. (Noah): O_o Noah threw a mana blast and killed the spider. (Noah): Woo! Then, both Noah and Brian got tossed into the same dimension: BTFF Wiki. (Brian): What the-? (Noah): Dude...IS THAT ME? (Brian): AHHH THIS PLACE IS FULL OF YOUR INFORMATION! They are in Noah's page. (Noah): What the stuff?! (Brian): IDK. (Noah): Look! A button! "Random Page". They click it and it takes them to BTMT page. (Brian): This is.... (Noah): Odd. (Brian): RANDOM PAGE. It takes them to Rainbow Dash page. (Noah): GO GO GO! NOW! (Brian): AHHH! He pressed the Recent Wiki Activity button, he was teleported to the Recent Activity page. (Brian): What's this-? Noah-Brian: Trixes Swapped? :O (Noah): Dude...does that mean... Brian entered the page and Noah followed. (Brian): GASP! (Noah): Ok so...we just fought some Techadons. (Brian): In this...place it said that we fought some Techadons too! (Noah): WHO CREATED THIS?! Brian found the button "My Tools", and hovered above it. He clicked the "History" button. (Brian): Gasp. Noah followed. (Noah): Gasp. Brian clicked the button that leads to this userpage. (Brian): Waow. (Noah): IT'S YOU! (Brian): Look, Planet Chaturn. Brian entered Planet Chaturn and Noah followed. We see ET, Solo, and Brian (the user) talking. (Brian (User)): What the heck? (ET): Da hell? (Noah): WTFUDGE? Who's that weird kid with a Gir shirt? And a watch? (Brian (User): They are our freaking characters! (ET): Ok, so...who did this? I hope it will not become the Undoalien Incident 2! (Brian (User)): It's not me. I swear. (ET and Solo): It's not me either. (Brian (Character)): GASP (Solo): THey can talk! NOTE: From now on, Brian (Character) will be just Brian. (Brian (User)): -_- (Noah): Omg it's Bloody Gir! (Brian): SAY WHAT?! I think they are our creators! (Noah): You mean....GOD? (Brian): No. They created our series. (Solo):....Okay seriously, is anybody here sock-puppeting? (Brian): I like socks and puppets! (Noah): Let me handle this. Noah transformed. (Noah): Fart! (Brian): OMG THAT'S MY ALIEN! Fine. *Transform* Doomer! (Noah and User Brian): ....? (Brian (User): You guys are just Roleplaying -_- (Brian): Wut? No...we have a real Trix! Suddenly, a user named "I'mATachadonAndYouFail" comes. (Techadon User thing): WAZZUP SAY BYE The whole Chaturn exploded! The users disappeared IRL (In Real Life) and is teleported to a deserted planet. (User Brian): :O (Solo): What the? (Brian): Where are we? (Noah): I think this is- (Brian): Chaturn! (ET): I'm confused. I'm leaving. (Noah): Nobody wanted him to be in this crossover anyway. Then, the Techadon guy came and his face was a trollface. (Techadon Guy): U FAIL. PROBLEM? (Noah): SHOOT LIGHTNING! (Brian): Hubba bubba? (shoots lightning) The Techadon avoided it and throws his troll face mask as a boomerang at Solo. Noah jumped in the way and farted at the mask. (Troll Face Mask): EWWW! GROSS! I MAD! The mask melted. (Brian User): Wait...why is Noah using Fart!? (Solo): Because that's the point of the crossover. DEAL WITH IT. The Techadon shot lasers at them. Both Noah and Brian turned intangible and it hit Brian User and Solo. (Noah): Crap! Our creators! (Brian): This has so much fourth wall breaking it hurts. (UserBrian): My glasses! YOU'LL PAY! Brian jumped on the Techadon and stole its wallet. (UserBrian): Tch. (Techdon): NUUUU Then, Solo threw Noah and Brian at the Techadon and knocked him down. Noah and Brian transformed back. (Noah): CREATOR, THAT HURT. (Brian): YEAH. (Solo): SUCKS TO BE YOU GUYS. (Brian): Yeah! It sucks! You guys controls us! (Brian (User): ._. (Brian): Wut? The Techadon then blasted Brian and Noah in the back. (Noah): SEE!? YOU MADE THAT HAPPEN! (Solo): Yeah. :) (Brian): >:( Noah transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Noah merged with the Techadon, but got shot out. Brian transformed. (Brian): Slinky! What's this thing do!? Ooh! Bounceh! Brian starts bouncing around. Meanwhile User Brian and Solo teleported away. (Noah): Damn it. (Brian): Aww, nut- OH CRAP TECHADON'S LASERS- OUCH (Noah): You're the most dodgiest alien! How could you be hit!? (Brian): I DUNNO HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING. (Noah): Sounds like you need help. Noah transformed. (Noah): Goop! Noah splatted onto the Techadon and started burning. But it grabbed his Anti-Gravity Projector and hit Brian with it. (Brian): Oh cool, a UFO! (UFO): It's me Nooooah you idiioooooot! (Brian): ALIENS! RUN! (UFO Noah): -_- The Techadon ripped Goop off of him and threw it on Brian. Brian and Noah reverted back. But then, the Techadon teleported away. (Brian): Now what? (Noah): Stay in the now-deserted Chaturn? (Brian): Look, a spaceship! Noah runs to the spaceship with Brian following. They entered the ship and they flew away. (Brian): TO BTFF WIKI! (Noah): THERE'S NO FUEL! We are going to the core of the Internet! (Brian): Sounds yummy. They flew to the core of the internet, where the walls had 1s and 0s. (Noah): LOOK! The Techadon was with Inspector 13 and they were planting a bomb in the core. (Brian): If that goes off, the internet will die! (Noah): No more Youtube? No more Deviantart? No more Wikia!? NOOOO! (Brian): Yeah! Why is the creator making them do THIS? (Noah): IDK. Let's just stop them! Brian runs towards the Techadon and the Inspector and transformed to Brainstorm. He choked Inspector 13 using Telekinesis. (Noah): Star Wars reference FTW. But then, the Techadon ran away to finish the plan while 13 held the two off. (13): Deploy concussion swarm. Those red balls flew at Noah and Brian and exploded! Noah transformed. (Noah): Shocksquatch! Noah shot electricity at 13, who put up a shield. (Brian): Dear fellow, electricity and elect—you know what? I dun like talking smartie. (transforms) BIG CHILL! Hey Noah, how do you turn to that Red Big Chill? (Noah): Activate the power chambers and pressure down the dial to become it. (Brian): English please? (Noah): Set the dial, transform. (Brian): KK. Brian pressed the symbol, and...well let's just say he goes ultimate. (Brian): AWESOME! ...Now what can I do? (Noah): ICE FLAMES. (Brian): Cool! Brian breathed Ice Flames at 13 and froze him. Noah then electrocuted him and he fell. Both went to him. (13): Deploy paralysis beam. A ray hit both Noah and Brian and they couldn't move. (Noah & Brian): STUPID CREATORS. Brian goes intangible. (Brian): HA! (Noah): Fudge you. (Brian): Wait. I still can't move...Dang it! (Noah): HA PWNed. So going intangible is useless. Matrix, transform: Doomer! (Brian): Doomer! Brian absorbed the paralysizing thing. (Noah): Oh yeah...he has the Matrix. Brian let Noah out, too. Then Noah transformed. (Noah): Chromastone! (Brian): Lol fail. (Noah): So...now what? (Brian): Attack that weird guy duh. Brian zapped 13, but 13 dodged and punched him hard in the jaw. Then he stabbed Noah with a small silver knife, then Noah shattered! (Brian): NOAH! Noah regenerated into Diamondhead. (Noah): What? (Brian): Oh. Nevermind. Noah shot diamond shards at 13, who made a shield. He then kicked Noah. Brian started shooting more electricity, but 13 shot a laser and hit him. (13): In a matter of minutes, the internet will be gone! creepy laugh here (Brian): NOOOOOOOO! Brian picked up the bomb. Then he transformed. (Brian): EATLE! Brian ate the bomb, then he shoots a freaking huge laser beam at 13. But, 13 dodged it! (Brian): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Well at least the internet is safe. (13): Nope, Chuck Testa. That was the fake bomb. (Brian): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Noah): WHY DO OUR CREATORS HATE US? (Solo): Cuz It's funny. (Bomb): One Minute, thirty seconds remaining. (Noah): I'll go Upgrade and-- (13): It's a Galvanic Bomb. :) (Noah): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Brian): FINE, I'LL END THIS. Brian grabbed Noah's wrist, and starts fiddling with the Cooliotrix. Soon it launches off Noah's wrist. (Brian): Now remove your freaking Trix! (Noah): Why didn't we do this before? Noah removed The Matrix from Brian's arm, then Brian puts on the Cooliotrix and transformed. EPIC TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Brian grows a tail, then a beard, and a hat above his head. Then his body becomes Upchuck-ish, and a RAINBOW appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him, then he flashed green. (Brian): UPCHUCK NORRIS! He destroyed the bomb with one touch. (Noah): THAT guy. He beat me up, stole Upchuck, and ran away. -_- (Brian): But he is awesome. (Noah): Yeah. (13): NOOOOOO Brian flicked his finger and 13 disappeared and the Techadon blew up. They were now back in their world, normal. (Noah): FINALLY THEY END IT. (Brian User): Hey, Solo, let's continue! (Brian): NOOOOOO! (Solo): Okay. So...what now? (Brian User): IDK I'm in a writer's block. THE END Trivia *This is the second time Brian becomes an ultimate. The first time was in Brian 10-Jake 13: Hunt for Merlin. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Specials